


Kamijou The Devil

by future_fishy



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Power Bottom Hiroki, Safewords, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom, there's a very loose plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Hiroki Kamijou was on a revenge mission.Based on this wonderful tumblr post by mikakamijou.





	1. Until I Say So

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this last month what is wrong with me.

Hiroki Kamijou was on a revenge mission. He had meticulously put his plan together during the day, and now lay in wait for his lover to get home. His total dick of a lover, who had decided to bring a few toys into the bedroom the night before, only to tease Hiroki with the vibrator for too long. Hiroki had ended the night numb, overstimulated and frustrated; nerves so frazzled from the vibrations that he couldn’t even come. Meanwhile, Nowaki — the lucky bastard — had came twice, and despite several “I’m sorry Hiro-san”s, Hiroki was still pissed off. Maybe Nowaki could do with a lesson from Kamijou the devil.

Squeezing into his tightest pair of black jeans, Hiroki looked at himself in the bedroom mirror. He looked _good_ , if he did say so himself. His discounted membership at the university’s gym was serving him well, and Nowaki had told him repeatedly how sinfully gorgeous he looked in those jeans. The doctor had gone so far as to forbid him from wearing them outside the house. His hair was still a little damp from his shower, occasionally dripping onto his shoulders. _Perfect_. For all his confident preening, Hiroki was still a little nervous about taking charge in the bedroom for a change. He poured himself a glass of wine, hoping that the small amount of alcohol would be enough to take the edge off his inhibitions. 

Before he knew it, there was a sound of keys in the lock, followed by the door opening and closing and Nowaki changing into his house slippers, “Hiro-san, I’m home!”

His time had come. Hiroki stepped out into the entryway to meet Nowaki at the door, wine glass in hand.

“Welcome back, Nowaki.”

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take much to get Nowaki out of his clothes and sitting in the middle of their bed. Needless to say, Hiroki in tight jeans and wet hair was enough to convince the doctor to do _anything_. Which was why, when Hiroki held up the vibrating plug from the night before — one eyebrow raised in a wordless question — Nowaki simply spread his legs and passed Hiroki the lube.

“Stop me if you need to.” Hiroki said, squeezing a fair amount of lube onto his hand, “Traffic-light system, yeah?”

“Okay.” Nowaki replied, gasping as Hiroki leaned in to kiss him roughly.

As their lips locked and tongues danced, Hiroki’s lubed hand made its way between his lover’s legs. He started slow: rubbing little circles around the rim before pressing in a finger, moving languidly before adding a second. Hiroki licked into Nowaki’s mouth as he scissored his fingers, capturing Nowaki’s soft moan with his lips. Curling his fingers inside Nowaki, Hiroki kissed along his lover’s jawline before moving to suck at Nowaki’s Adam’s apple. Nowaki groaned and pushed back against Hiroki’s hand, fucking himself on his boyfriend’s fingers. Hiroki wasn’t dominant in bed very often, so Nowaki was sure as hell going to enjoy it.

“So needy.” Hiroki commented, “Colour?”

Nowaki opened his mouth to answer just as Hiroki’s fingers hit his prostate, “Ahh! Green, Hiro-san, oh god, green.”

Satisfied that Nowaki had been stretched enough, Hiroki removed his fingers. A whimper left Nowaki’s lips at the sudden empty feeling, but as soon as he registered the loss of Hiroki’s fingers, the plug was pushed in to replace them. After giving his lover a few seconds to adjust, Hiroki turned the plug to the lowest setting with the little remote.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so.” Hiroki commanded, using the same authoritative tone he used for students who couldn’t hand in their work on time, “Understand?”

“Yes.” Nowaki liked this game.

Hiroki firmly took hold of Nowaki’s chin, forcing the other man to look at him, “Yes what?”

“Yes, Hiro-san.” Nowaki smiled. He _really_ liked this game.

“Better.” Hiroki huffed, leaning over Nowaki to fish around in the draw for a condom.

Once he’d grabbed a little foil packet, Hiroki opened it with his fingers because despite it being way sexier, Nowaki always complained when he did it with his teeth. He gave Nowaki’s dick a few quick pumps before rolling on the condom, then sat back to enjoy his work for a moment before the real fun started.

“Nowaki, you’re going to suck me off,” Hiroki ordered, “and maybe if you do a decent job of it I’ll let you come later.”

The younger man groaned, every word out of Hiroki’s mouth made his dick throb. The vibrations from the plug weren’t nearly enough.

“Yes, Hiro-san.” Nowaki answered obediently, watching in awe as Hiroki clambered over him to straddle his face, “Uh, Hiro-san? Your jeans are still…”

Hiroki flushed, slightly embarrassed that Nowaki was one step ahead of him, and unzipped his jeans. He let Nowaki mouth at him through his underwear for a moment before getting his cock out. Nowaki moaned at the sight of his lover’s erection, fully hard and dripping pre-come without even being touched. Hiroki wasted no time and roughly shoved his dick into Nowaki’s obediently open mouth. The angle wasn’t ideal, so deep-throating was out, but _damn_ if Nowaki didn’t look perfect like that: cheeks hollowed, face flushed, trying to get as much of Hiroki’s throbbing erection into his mouth as possible.

“Oh my god, Nowaki, _fuck,”_ Hiroki moaned, more high pitched than he’d care to admit.

Hiroki rocked his hips into the wet heat of Nowaki’s mouth; and when Nowaki pulled back and tongued his slit Hiroki almost gave up with his whole ‘revenge plan’ and begged Nowaki to fuck him there and then. But they could save that for another time. Tonight was Hiroki’s opportunity to have a little fun. After a last hard suck from Nowaki, Hiroki came hard straight into his lover’s mouth with a loud moan that _definitely_ woke the neighbours.

Nowaki swallowed audibly. The plug wasn’t nearly enough. He needed something more: Hiroki inside him, to be inside Hiroki, Hiroki’s hands on him, _something, anything,_ as long as it was Hiroki.

“Hiro-san,” Nowaki’s voice was thick and rough, “Hiro-san, please, I need you.”

Hiroki flushed all over. He’d imagined Nowaki begging for him would be sexy, but _fuck._

“N-need me how, Nowaki?” Hiroki tried to maintain his confident demeanour, “Be more specific.”

“I need you to touch me, Hiro-san, please touch me, I don’t care where I just need you to touch me now.” Nowaki babbled, and, well, Hiroki couldn’t _not_ give him what he wanted.

Hiroki clambered off the bed to peel off his jeans, never breaking eye contact with Nowaki, who wet his lips as the tight denim was pushed down over Hiroki’s hips along with his underwear. This was when the _real_ fun began.


	2. All It Took

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than it should have to finish because school but here it is finally

“Nowaki.” Hiroki half groaned, sitting on the end of the bed, now fully naked.

Nowaki swallowed thickly, “Wait.”

Hiroki broke his authoritative demeanour immediately, “What’s the matter?”

“Thirsty.” Nowaki replied simply, and Hiroki sighed in relief.

“Alright, stay put.” The older man patted Nowaki on the thigh once, and nipped into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

When he came back, Hiroki waited patiently for Nowaki to take a few sips of water. Both of their erections had flagged a bit with the interruption, but that was much preferable to Nowaki getting dizzy or passing out halfway through sex. Eventually, Nowaki placed the glass down on the bedside table and asked Hiroki to continue what he was doing.

“With pleasure.” Hiroki leaned over his lover and kissed Nowaki on the mouth, hard.

Nowaki opened his mouth like a reflex, instantly allowing Hiroki’s tongue to lick into his mouth. Sucking on Nowaki’s tongue, Hiroki turned the setting on the plug up a notch, and Nowaki’s hips bucked clumsily. He groaned as the plug moved just shy of his sweet spot, denying him the sensation he needed. Smirking, Hiroki ground his hips against Nowaki, their cock’s meeting for a brief moment of much needed friction before Hiroki cruelly moved away. Hiroki reached for the lube and Nowaki rejoiced. All he wanted was for Hiroki to finally lube himself up, take out the infernal plug and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. But it quickly became clear that Hiroki had something else in mind. As Hiroki warmed the lube between his fingers, Nowaki remembered (he wasn’t sure how he’d forgotten) that Hiroki had put a condom on him only a few minutes earlier. Then Hiroki leant back with his legs spread — giving Nowaki a wonderful view of his lover’s body — and Nowaki put two and two together. He was in for a treat tonight.

Hiroki impaled himself on two fingers, and before Nowaki had time to process any of it, started thrusting and scissoring himself open. Hiroki had already prepped himself earlier, making the process a little quicker, but he was still determined to put on a show for Nowaki. He gasped and sighed with each push and pull of his fingers, and once he’d found his prostate he pushed his hips down against his hand and moaned deliciously.

“Mmm Nowaki, ahh, _fuck I needed this,_ oh _god_.” The words spilled from Hiroki’s unusually wanton lips, and Nowaki’s whole body ached with need.

“Hiro-san,” Nowaki panted, “Hiro-san, please, I need you. Please touch me. I just, I need you so badly, Hiro-san, _please ride me._ ”

And there Nowaki was again, begging in that gloriously irresistible way that made Hiroki want to give him the world. He figured Nowaki had suffered enough — _for now_ — and besides, Hiroki’s three fingers were starting to feel like not enough.

“Okay, Nowaki.” Hiroki climbed over Nowaki and once again grabbed his chin with his clean hand, “Since you begged for it so prettily, I’ll give you what you want.”

“Thank you, Hiro-san.” Nowaki all but moaned, thighs shaking with the vibrations from the plug still buried deep (but not deep enough) inside him.

“Remember what I said earlier though. You are not to come until I say so.” Hiroki commanded, and Nowaki nodded vigorously, “Use your words, Nowaki. Colour?”

“Green, Hiro-san, so green, fuck, I need it.”

Well, if that wasn’t affirmative consent, Hiroki didn’t know what was. He reached down to aline Nowaki’s cock with his entrance, and lowered himself down until he was seated on Nowaki’s hips. Hiroki moved slightly and let out a breathy little moan as the action caused Nowaki’s erection to shift inside him. Just the sound alone had Nowaki’s dick throbbing. As Hiroki gave himself time to adjust, Nowaki’s large hands trailed down his back to settle on his hips. As gentle as Nowaki usually was, Hiroki couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d have a lovely set of fingerprint bruises on his hips in the morning.

Starting slow, Hiroki pushed himself up almost all the way off Nowaki’s cock before carefully lowering himself again. He allowed himself to moan, and groan and whimper; all things he usually tried to hide but knew drove Nowaki crazy. Hiroki had no intention of making this easy. This would be the sweetest form of torture until Hiroki came a second time, then maybe Nowaki would be allowed his release. Maybe. It depended on whether Nowaki was going to behave.

“Mmm, oh yeah, fuck.” Hiroki moved himself nice and slow, languidly rolling his hips as he pushed himself up and down.

Casting his gaze down, Hiroki couldn’t help but wet his lips. Desperation was really starting to show on Nowaki’s face: cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide, lips red and swollen where he’d bitten into the sensitive flesh. It didn’t make Hiroki want to go any faster. If anything, he wanted to see how long Nowaki could take it. Hiroki slowed to a snails pace, earning him a frustrated whimper, and brought his hands away from where they rested Nowaki’s shoulders. Rolling his hips, Hiroki trailed his hands up his own stomach. The hands smoothing over his skin drew Nowaki’s attention and gave and unnecessary boost to Hiroki’s ego. Hiroki’s hands etched higher up his chest until they reached his pecks, where Hiroki broke out his trump card. Making direct eye contact with his lover, Hiroki pinched his own nipples. He added a breathy moan for good measure, and Nowaki couldn’t help but thrust his hips up into the tight heat of Hiroki’s ass.

“I am in charge tonight, Nowaki.” Hiroki reminded him, “Are you going to behave or am I going to have to spank you?”

It was an empty threat — since they hadn’t talked about it yet, and they weren’t about to negotiate boundaries mid-scene — but that didn’t stop every word from going straight to Nowaki’s painfully hard cock.

“Ah, I- I’ll behave.” Nowaki answered, but the dark flush of his cheeks at the mention of a punishment left Hiroki unconvinced.

Filing that information away for another time, Hiroki brought his attention back to his nipples. He pinched the hard nubs between his fingers and twisted slightly, groaning Nowaki’s name. The mix of pleasure and pain only heightened Hiroki’s arousal, and all his attempts at going slow went out the window. To hell with teasing Nowaki. He had his own pleasure to think about. Hiroki pushed himself up and down, faster and faster until he was bouncing on Nowaki’s cock. Hips rolled with every thrust and Hiroki was moaning, voice pitching higher and higher with every brush against his prostate, every twist of his own fingers.

“Oh, oh, oh, _Nowaki_. Ahh, fuck.” Hiroki babbled, “Your cock feels so, ooh, so good. So thick.”

Nowaki groaned what might have been words, but he was an incoherent mess by this point and Hiroki’s voice was stripping him of every scrap of sanity he had left.

The edge was fast approaching but Hiroki didn’t slow his movements; one hand abandoned his chest in favour of pumping his dick and brought him over. Come spurted out of him, landing on Nowaki’s stomach, chest and a little even caught his chin. Hiroki resisted the urge to fall forward and let Nowaki take over, riding out his orgasmwhile staying upright was exhausting.

“What a mess.” Hiroki taunted, running his fingers through the come pooling between Nowaki’s pecks, “Do you want to come?”

Nowaki looked so fucked out Hiroki almost felt sorry for him, “Please, Hiro-san, please let me come. I need it, Hiro-san.”

Hiroki smirked and climbed off of Nowaki to sit between his legs. The confused look on Nowaki’s face was priceless and Hiroki could see when the realisation hit him. Fingers teased at Nowaki’s cock as Hiroki slid the condom off. Nowaki was so hard it ached, it hurt. He needed Hiroki on him like he needed air.

“Colour?” Hiroki asked, holing the remote of the plug up for Nowaki to see.

“Green, Hiro-sa- _ahh,”_ Nowaki answered, but before he could finish Hiroki clicked the remote and the vibrations changed from a steady hum to a staccato pulse.

Hiroki said, “Come for me, Nowaki.”

And that was all it took.


End file.
